My Girl
by Very Vicious Vixen
Summary: As a most hated scent of a certain dog boy came closer and closer, what could Kouga do to pursuade his girl to stay by his side rather than going off with the red cladded hanyou who never knew when to give up? Surprise pairing with waff and humorous twist


**My Girl**

By Very Vicious Vixen

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi

Kouga gritted his teeth, looking at the dark-haired girl next to him with possessive eyes. In the distance he could detect a most hated scent and it was approaching his den with alarming speed. Cracking his knuckles, he itched to let a certain dog-boy know his place once and for all, but with a plea from the girl he cared for the most, he promised to consider fighting her suitor at another time.

"He's coming," he growled to the girl next to him.

"You knew he would come," she said, looking for a familiar red in the green of the forest.

"I still don't understand why you let him take you away from me again and again. What do you see in him?"

"A courageous and true heart," she answered softly, her bright eyes stared back at his dark blue ones. "And a warrior who would always protect me."

"_I _protect you," Kouga growled, clasping both her hands in his, "there is no need for you to see the puppy anymore."

"I love him."

He groaned at the already obvious answer. "And I love you. Tell him to never come here again."

"You know as I do that I can't love you like I love him. And vice versa. I love you, but I will be with him, and you will have to accept it."

The leaves on the tree close by rustled, before a figure in red dropped to the ground in front of the pair. Shaking the branches and twigs from his silver hair, he turned loving blue-gray eyes to the young wolf girl before bowing formally to Kouga.

"Honorable wolf leader Kouga, I, Inutaisho, would like to ask your permission to take your daughter, Nozomi, out for the evening. I would never do anything to dishonor you and your daughter, and I would return her to you before nightfall. Please honor my request."

Kouga grunted, looking down his nose at the boy who was two years his daughter's senior. At the end of the battle with Naraku, Kagome had chose dog-breath over him, as he already knew long ago that she would, and had stayed at a village in Musashi's domain to help out and later replace a certain old miko, Kaede or something to the like. Inuyasha was coming and going between the village and his portion of the western land to collect tributes and taking care of the problems at the borders and such. Upon the birth of Inutaisho, Kouga finally mated Ayame and had merged both their packs, finally starting to repopulate the wolf tribe.

They were all still friends, of course, and once in a while he and his mate would get together with the shard-hunting party to talk about old times and introducing new family members. He even managed to get along somewhat with Inuyasha during the years, but as things began to get peaceful, he noticed with great annoyance the way Kagome and Inuyasha's eldest son looked at his only daughter. Worse things still continued to happen as Nozomi returned the boy's affections with Ayame giving the both of them her full support.

"My parents also send their regards," said the young hanyou, straightening to his full height and handing the smiling Nozomi a pink flower lily. Kouga growled at the slight challenge; it was always so much easier to intimidate someone when you could look down at them.

"Should have mentioned that early on, boy. Seems your head is only full of yourself," said Kouga with a slight sneer, ignoring his daughter's elbow in his side. "As for taking my daughter out, I think nightfall is a little…."

"Too soon," said a familiar voice. "Feel free to have her back a little later than that if you would like."

Growling at his mate but unable to do much in fear of being kicked out of their bed chamber, Kouga watched the boy turned to give Ayame his innocent smile along with a small bouquet of blue irises. 'Suck up,' he wanted to snarl, but her glare told him to be on his best behavior or he would not like the consequences.

It was all too soon for Kouga but finally Ayame had sent the young couple on their way, wishing them a great time. As Kouga watched how Inutaisho tenderly tucked his daughter's stray lock of dark hair behind her ear, he noticed how her emerald green eyes gleamed with happiness, not unlike Ayame's when he asked her to be his mate, and knew he would have to learn to let go. Give or take a few years, he and Inuyasha would probably be fighting over who would get to hold their grandchild first.

'Giving me another thing to fight dog breath over why don't you, boy? Well, well. Like father, like son, I suppose.'

**Author's Note:** A companion piece to _I need to_, if you will (for reader, to access to _I need to_ please go to my homepage). Lol I have no idea what inspired me to write this piece. I guess I just love the idea of Kouga being henpecked by Ayame (from the way they acted in the anime I don't see Ayame submitting too easily). Reviews and constructive criticism are most appreciated; thank you for reading.


End file.
